


The Fantastic Samezuka Haunted House Adventure

by ibukiss



Series: Samezuka OT4 Collection [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Kinda, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukiss/pseuds/ibukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Samezuka boys decide to go to a haunted house attraction on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fantastic Samezuka Haunted House Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this before Halloween I feel proud of myself.

The night is cold but not enough to be uncomfortable. Nitori enjoys the outdoor air before they go indoors, because they are getting to the front of the line.

The attraction in front of them is an old house. There are several fake spiderwebs complete with plastic spiders the size of a head, some red paint smeared across the front wall and the words "DO NOT ENTER" messily written on a sign hanging from the big wooden door. Two employees that look around the age of twenty are standing besides said door, dressed as zombies collecting the money from those who go inside.

Sousuke and Rin are making bets about who will get the most scared (Sousuke says it will be Momo and Rin bets on Nitori, _rude_ ) and Momo keeps blabbering about hounted houses.

"Once," he starts (again) "when I was younger I went to a hounted house with my bro. It was really scary, and when one of the guys jumped at us my brother punched him in the face!" he curls his hand into a fist and thrusts his arm forwars, doing a poor impression of the action "It wasn't on purpose y'know? He's just one of those people who have a natural fighting instinct intead of the escaping one when they are scared. Luckily the guy was cool, so we didn't get into much-"

He makes a pause and furrows his brows a little, like he's trying to remember something.

"No, no, now that I think about it we got banned from that house too."

Nitori looks at him. Momo's hair looks dark orange with the dim lights held in pumpkins that come from both sides of the path.

"From exactly how many hounted houses have you been banned from?"

Momo raises a hand and starts counting.

"Uuuuh...three, if I am correct."

He opens his mouth to ask _how_ but decides not too. He doesn't feel like spending the whole haunted house trip listening to the probably many halloween adventures of the Mikoshiba brothers.

He feels someone grabbing his hand. He looks up to find it's a grinning Rin.

"Are you scared?"

"Not really."

Rin squints his eyes at him.

"Wow, you are no fun."

The red-head flinches when an arm is swing around his shoulders.

"It's not his fault you are a scaredy-cat"

The offender grins and then starts to laugh when Rin kicks his knee playfully.

"No one was talking to you, Sousuke."

"Wow, rude!"

The line finally advances and they reach the front. Sousuke hands in their money to one of the guys while the other opens the door for them.

They enter a small hall and once the door closes behind them the room turns completely dark.After a moment or two, four dim lights turn on in front of them. Nitori can barely see the walls, which seem pretty plain, so he deduces that the objective of the lights is to obviously guide them to narrow path covered by machine-generated fog that presents itself before them.

Sousuke walks into it, being the first one on the line. Nitori follows shortly, then Momo and lastly Rin, closing the march.

When they are all in, the door behind them (was there a door before?) that led them to the hallway closes. The lightening here is better and Nitori notices that the walls are not as empty as the ones before: old paintings of people with their eyes closed that remind Nitori of that time he saw a movie in which they took photos of the recently deceased hang from the dark red walls between candelights.

The group advances slowly and Nitori thinks Sousuke is doing it on purpose to mess with them.  Sousuke turns a sharp corner and Nitori bumps into him when he takes two steps backwards abruptly.

He looks to see his face covered in a spider web and snickers.

When Rin lays his eyes on him he starts to laugh.

"Hahahahah-Eeeek!"

He jumps, holding his hand to his chest. Momo comes from behind him.

"Seesh, I didn't know you would scream like that. You left me behind and I was just trying to grab your hand to not be left behind."

Now it's Sousuke's turn to laugh.

"Don't be scared, my damsel in distress"

He moves for a kiss but the Rin moves back.

"If you come any closer 'damsel in distress' will bite you."

"Don't be so resentful."

He leans in again This time Rin keeps still.

Sousuke kisses him, it starts with their mouths closed but when Rin does actually bite Sousuke he doesn't retreat, instead opening his mouth and intertwining their toungues, his hands laying on Rin's hip.

"Guys, we are in a haunted house, stop making out, someone might be watching."

The taller boy pulls away, a drop of blood on his bottom lip, and stares at him.

"Rin was right when he said you are no fun."

Nitori glares at them and moves on. Now the order has changed: Nitori is on the front, followed by Momo, Sousuke and Rin.

He goes on. The hallway finishes into a pale green room, but the way is as stretch as before.

The path goes right next to the wall on Nitori's left. On his right there's a surgery table in which lays something that has a shape way too close to a body coveresd in a white, blood stained sheet.

Nitori just _knows_ the 'body' under the sheet is going to jump at him.

And so he threads carefully, step by step, as if testing the waters.

Momo hugs him from behind, his hands resting on his belly and his head on his shoulder. Nitori pats his head but never breaks eye contact with the table, even when he hears whispers behind him ("is he having a staredown contest with an innanimate object?" "I think so.").

He is walking next to it when realizes his mistake.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Something big falls from above just half a meter ahead. Nitori would be lying if he said he didn't think have a heart attack.

He doesn't know which will happen first: if he will get out of breath because of his screaming and Momo _strangling_ his stomach or if he will be deaf because of Momo screming into his ear.

He was so focused on the possibly undead body that he failed to notice the trap door on the ceiling.

When the screaming ends ( _thank god_ ) he approches the ofending object, a mannequin, and resists the urge to kick it.

He decides he won't be leading the way anymore.

\- - -

The rest of the journey goes as expected.

Nitori lost count of how many times did someone scream, Momo almost teared his arm off when he _clawed_ at it when a clown appeared in a circus themed room, Sousuke and Rin both lost their bet because Rin was obviously the most scared one (he almost cried at one point) and Rin did _seriously_ suggest going for a quickie with an enthusiastic Momo.

Luckily, Nitori and Sousuke were enough to keep Rin and Momo from taking their plans into action.

(It did take some negotiation though. Something about plans for later, plans involving police uniforms and role-playing.)

Now they are arriving to the exit at last. Nitori can see some light filtering through the small space between the door and the floor. It's just a matter of seconds before they are finally freed.

Rin is reaching the doorknob when he hears some footsteps coming from behind them. The moment he opens the door someone holding a butcher knife comes running behind them.

So they do the only sensible thing as mature people: Scream and run.

Nitori has never been so grateful of running training for the swim club on his life.

They stop about ten meters away from the house.

"Uuuh, guys, I think I lost my shoe."

Momo's left foot is only covered by a white sock with orange stripes.

"Well, you either go get it back there to search for it or go home shoeless, because there's no way in hell I'm going back to that house."

Momo's eyes widen in fear at Rin's words and Nitori can almost sense he is thinking about the clown.

However, Momo is saved when Sousuke turns around and lowers his back.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you."

"Really?" Momo's eyes lighten up "I knew you were way cooler than Rin." He sticks his toungue at him and hops on the back in front of him.

Sousuke lifts himself up and smiles challengingly at Rin.

"You heard him."

"Piggy-back race?"

"You got it, but don't cry when I win"

"Fuck you."

Sousuke winks.

"Anytime."

Rin huffs and presents himself to Nitori, who already knows what to do and climbs up.

The faithful steeds get on their marks and the boys on their backs say the words.

"Ready. Set. Go."

Nitori wraps his arms around Rin's neck tightly and starts to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> And so they ride into the sunset. Truly beautiful.
> 
> Real talk: I saw this post http://tsookei.tumblr.com/post/100625476862/okay-but-your-ot3-going-through-a-haunted-house and I couldn't help it I formaly apologise to everyone who wasted time of their lives in reading this.


End file.
